


The Great Game

by CJLF



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJLF/pseuds/CJLF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and John get divorced. Sherlock and John get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Game

Mary hurt John. I was furious. Before their divorce proceedings, I cornered her and demanded an explanation. She could offer no satisfactory answer. I needed to make my point. “I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed, for anyone with any semblance of sense would have the compassion of caring for John and the intelligence to not hurt my best friend.” After that time, John was a wreck. Of course, he tried to hide it. He always did try, but i believe it was Ms. Adler who put it best when she said, “The big problem with a disguise is that, however hard you try, it's always a self-portrait.”. I spent weeks consoling John until finally he did something rather unexpected. He kissed me and pushed me on to the bed. I will spare you all the saucy details of the next few hours of that event, but suffice it to say, John and I started dating, even though as far as i can tell by his own definition, we already were before then. A few months later, John surprised me once again. We were sitting down to eat breakfast. John had woken up early and made tea, heart-shaped pancakes, and some bacon and eggs. He was wearing (Sherlock pictures John in just an apron) … actually, ignore that statement. It isn’t important what John was wearing. Anyway I moved the top of the pancake stack, only to learn that the rest of the pancakes had a hole in them. Resting in the whole was a small box. Inside the box was a ring and the message, “Marry me?”. I replied that of course I would want to. There is no greater person on this planet than John Hamish Watson. However, I was a bit confused as well by the proposal and as such it later transpired that I had said none of this out loud. If I didn’t understand I was being asked to be wed, it is because I never expected to be anybody’s significant other, especially not one to someone as wonderful as John. John, I am a ridiculous man redeemed only by the warmth and constancy of your friendship. But, as I’m apparently your best friend, I cannot congratulate you on your choice of companion. Actually, Now I can (since you finally left that harlot). John, you have endured war, and injury, and tragic loss ... (he leans closer to John) ... so sorry again about that last one ... (he straightens up again) ... so know this: today you stand next to the man you have made your husband and the man you have saved – in short, the person who loves you most in all this world, and I want to say I will never let you down, and I have a lifetime ahead to prove that. (Then we leaned in for a kiss, and the rest is history.)


End file.
